1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for washing chips from a bore extending longitudinally through a workpiece while the inside diameter of the workpiece is being machined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,209 to W. Shultz et al discloses a turret lathe with which the present invention can be utilized. It is well known to inject cooling fluid through a longitudinal passageway within a machining tool or boring bar as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,209 and out through a hole near the end of the tool adjacent to the point of contact between the tool and the workpiece. Cooling fluid is provided primarily to protect the cutting surfaces of the tool from excessive heat. However, the cooling fluid does to a limited extent remove metal chips cut from the inside diameter of the workpiece. The volume of fluid flow is restricted by the inside diameter of the longitudinal passageway and the small opening near the end of the tool. Any significant increase in the inside diameter of the longitudinal passageway or the opening results in a corresponding decrease in the strength of the tool. The outside diameter of the machining tool or boring bar is limited by the inside diameter of the workpiece.
The present invention can also be incorporated into the turret lathe shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,532 as long as the spindle, which rotates the chuck holding the workpiece, has a hollow, longitudinal bore therethrough. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,209 and 3,845,532 are incorporated by reference for all purposes within this application.